While We Were Sleeping
by KARENVFORCE
Summary: Keith finally admits his feelings to Allura much to the dismay of Lotor


THIS IS WRITTEN IN SCRIPT FORMAT, SORRY IF IT IS A LITTLE HARD TO READ, IT'S JUST HOW I WRITE!!  
  
I DON'T OWN THEM, PLEASE DON'T SUE!!  
  
  
  
  
  
LOTOR AND ZARKON HAD BEEN LAYING LOW FOR A WHILE. IT HAD BEEN AT LEAST THREE WEEKS SINCE THEIR LAST ATTACK. ALL THE WHILE PLANET ARUS HAD STILL BEEN PREPARING, KNOWING THAT THEY WEREN'T THAT LUCKY. AFTER A LONG DAY OF LION PRACTICE EVERY ONE RETREATED TO THE REC ROOM TO TRY TO RELAX A LITTLE BEFORE BED.  
  
L-Man, what I wouldn't give for a vacation.  
  
P- Yeah me too. I think I've only gotten about 2-3 hours of sleep for the last three nights.  
  
L- Maybe we should talk to the Princess and see if we can have a picnic tomorrow.  
  
Lance looked over at Keith who peered an evil eye at him over his book.  
  
K-I don't think Nanny or Coran would go for that.  
  
L- Come on Keith, we need a break, and just think, you'll get to see Allura in that new pink bikini she bought.  
  
Keith quickly turned his attention back to his book , but not before Lance saw him blush.  
  
K-Shut up Lance.  
  
They turned around to see Allura walking in the room. She poured herself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down next to Keith.  
  
A- You guys look like you're up to something. What's going on?  
  
Lance gave her a sheepish smile and batted his eyes at her. Keith just let out a sigh knowing what was coming next.  
  
L-Well now that you mention it Princess, I was wondering how would a picnic sound tomorrow?  
  
A-Oh that sounds wonderful. I should tell nanny to pack us a basket. Besides I haven't gone swimming in such a long time.  
  
Lance grinned over at the captain who shot him a dirty look. All the guys gave out a cheer except for Keith. She looked at him with question in her eyes.  
  
A-Keith, what's wrong?  
  
K-Nothing Princess.  
  
Their gaze caught for a moment. He looked away and saw Lance and Pidge smiling at him.  
  
A-Keith, please tell me your going to come tomorrow right?  
  
K-I don't think so. I still have a lot of reports to work on.  
  
A-What reports? We haven't heard a peep from Doom for three weeks.  
  
K-Oh, just uh, some stuff I need to finish for Galaxy Garrison.  
  
A-I'll help you then. You deserve a break as well as everyone else, if not more than the others. You've been working way too hard.  
  
K-It's not necessary princess. I can handle it.  
  
He looked at her hoping she would drop it.  
  
A-Nonsense. I'm helping you and I won't take no for an answer.  
  
He nodded in defeat. There was no way out of it. He was stuck spending the day with her, in a bikini, with the rest of the gang.  
  
A-Come on, let's go get started.  
  
K-Alright let's go.  
  
The two of them walked in silence to his study leaving the others to snicker about the two of them. He opened the door for her to let her pass. The door swished shut behind them. He walked over to the desk and turned the lamp on. Allura sat on the edge of the desk and glanced around his room. It was amazing how clean he kept it compared to the others. Keith smiled as he saw her curious side take over. He also noticed how the dim light of the lamp made her pale skin glow. She reached up to pull a few hairpins out letting her long golden hair cascade down her back. She looked like an angel. Keith felt his chest tighten at the sight of her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She looked up and saw him watching her. She smiled with a tiny hint of rose appearing on her cheeks. He quickly averted his eyes and knew he had been caught.  
  
A-So where are the reports?  
  
K-You're sitting on them.  
  
A-Oh.  
  
She quickly got off the desk and handed the stack of papers to him. She looked around his study and realized that they were alone, feeling the usual butterflies returning. Lately, whenever she and Keith were alone, there were just so many long and awkward pauses. She wished he would open up to her. It seemed that something was bothering him lately and she had no idea what it was. As he took a seat on the sofa he kicked his feet up on the table. She smiled. It was very rare to her captain this laid back. Nanny would probably kill him sitting like that, but she never came in his room at his request.  
  
A-So what do we need to do with these files?  
  
She asked walking over to where he sat.  
  
K-Well. They all need to be dated, spell checked and individually mailed out to G.G.  
  
She plopped down next to him on the sofa, almost a little too close for his liking. Their arms were slightly touching. A tingle shot up that half of his body. She reached over him to grab a pen and some envelopes. In doing that he caught a whiff of her hair. It smelled like flowers. He froze and took a deep breath, afraid that if he did move, he would grab her and never let her go. He scolded himself for always feeling this way around her. She picked up her chocolate to take a sip and sat it back on the table. Keith didn't notice her do that and moved his legs around on the table. He kicked the mug over and it spilled all over the floor. They both jumped to try to clean the mess but instead they bumped heads together.  
  
A-Oh Keith I'm so sorry, she said grabbing her forehead.  
  
K-No, it's my fault Princess. I'm the dope that kicked it over.  
  
K-Are you all right?  
  
A-I'm fine.  
  
K-Let me take a look at your forehead.  
  
His hand caressed her cheek as he made sure she had no injury. The gentle touch of his fingertips sent chills up her spine. He gazed in to her deep blue eyes and was immediately lost in them.  
  
K-Just a tiny bump.  
  
The sweet scent of vanilla filled his senses as he tucked a golden tendril behind her ear. Her hand clasped his hand that was caressing her face as she felt his other hand pull her a little closer to him. She looked back up in to his eyes wondering what he was thinking. He tilted her chin up with his finger. Time seemed to stand still as she looked into the dark pools of chocolate that showed so much passion at the moment. She knew he was going to kiss her, and her heart started to race. He slowly leaned in and she closed her eyes. His lips gently brushed her forehead where she had bumped it. They lingered a moment longer than necessary and he slowly pulled away to look her in the face. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. His matched hers in depth and bore a hole in her soul. He wanted nothing more in the world than to hold her and kiss her senseless, but the captain in him took over. He abruptly dropped his arms from her side and walked over to his desk to grab another file. She looked at him confused wondering if she had done something wrong. She had been dreaming of this time for the last three years. She sighed in disappointment, which did not go unnoticed by Keith. He looked up at her but she refused to make eye contact. Instead she sat down and worked on a report. She was hoping that Keith had felt something for her. She was almost positive that he felt something a moment ago. She sat for about a half an hour longer and couldn't make sense of the report in from of her. She had already reread the same paragraph five times, and still didn't know a word of what she had just read. She glanced at Keith who was absorbed in the work he was doing and decided that she couldn't take the silence any longer. She laid down the report and Keith looked up at her.  
  
A-I think I'm going to turn in for the night. It's late and everything is almost done now.  
  
She walked towards the door as he stood up.  
  
K-Princess, wait.  
  
A-What is it?  
  
K-I'll walk you to your room.  
  
A-I know my way.  
  
She turned to leave as he grabbed a hold of her arm.  
  
K-Nonsense. It's the least I could do to thank you for all of your help. I might actually be able to get about four hours of sleep tonight.  
  
She smiled at his attempt to humor her.  
  
A-Alright.  
  
The two of them walked slowly down the hallway towards her room. He typed in her code and the door swished open. He made her wait in the hallway as he did a quick check in her room and made sure everything was all right. When clear he said that she could come in. She walked up next to him and smiled.  
  
A-I guess that means that Lotor's not hiding under my bed.  
  
K-Not tonight at least.  
  
Her heart warmed at the lopsided grin he gave her. Their eyes locked and Keith felt the familiar butterflies come back.  
  
K-I. uh.should be going.  
  
A-Of course. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the picnic.  
  
K-Until then. sleep well Princess.  
  
He caught her gaze and smiled at her as he walked out the door. Both of them went to bed that night just to be kept up by their thoughts of each other. Finally at about three in the morning, Allura climbed out of bed and walked out on to the observation deck. The night was beautiful. She looked up at the sky and saw millions of stars twinkling down at her. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she never heard the footsteps behind her.  
  
K-Can't sleep either?  
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
A-Keith, you startled me.  
  
K-I'm sorry.  
  
A-It's all right. I've been up the whole night.  
  
He slowly walked over to where she was standing. He gazed up at the stars.  
  
K-When I was younger, my stepmother would always look at the stars with me. She would always tell me that every star represents a person that had passed on.  
  
A-How sad.  
  
K-No, it's not. She also used to say that each star was someone's family, pet, friend or lover.  
  
He took a chance to gaze at her, and saw the way the moon made her eyes sparkle.  
  
K-She told me that they became a star so every night they could watch over the people they left behind. Since I don't remember my parents, she would cheer me up and would point to two stars and tell me that was my mother and father watching over me and protecting me. Whenever I would miss them, I would look for those two stars and talk to them. It always made me feel better.  
  
Allura couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had never opened up this much to her before. She wished she could wipe away the look of pain from his face. He reached for her hand and put his arm around her. He gazed up and pointed at a star for her to look at.  
  
K-Do you see that bright star straight ahead over the valley?  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder and looked at it.  
  
A-Yes, it's beautiful.  
  
K-I believe that's King Alfor.  
  
She looked up at him and they smiled at each other.  
  
K-It's the brightest star in our galaxy. I don't think it's possible for it to be anyone else.  
  
He caressed her cheek and wiped away the tear that spilled down her cheek.  
  
K-I didn't mean to make you sad Princess.  
  
A-On the contrary Keith, you made me very happy. I needed to hear that wonderful story. I will always look for that star every night I'm out here. It's beautiful. Thank you.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug. His strong embrace warmed her with his touch. He kissed her hair and pulled her closer burying his face in her shoulder. She sighed aloud from the wonderful feeling of being in his arms, but knew it was too risky to stay this way. Coran's bedroom was right outside the hallway they were standing in.  
  
A-I should be getting to bed now.  
  
K-Oh, yeah, me too.good night Princess.  
  
A-Good night Keith.  
  
The next morning every one was up bright and early for the picnic. They rode on their horses through the valley to the lake. Allura climbed down her horse and started to lie out the blankets. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance carried the basket and drinks over while Keith tied up the horses. Hunk then took off his shirt and pants and was left in his swimming trunks. He ran over to the water and cannon balled into it.  
  
P-Right behind you Hunk!  
  
Lance looked at them in the water and just laughed. He stood taking his shirt off and looked at Keith who was leaning against a tree on the blanket reading a book. Figures that while on a picnic, the captain would rather read then have fun with them. Allura also sat on the blanket taking the pins out of her hair. She was getting ready to swim as well. She started unbuttoning her blouse and laid it next to Keith. She had her back to him. He slowly eyed her beautiful figure as she unzipped her pants and slowly slid them down one leg at a time. He thought he was going to loose it. He looked up at Lance who was giving him a knowing look, and felt his face turn beet red.  
  
A-Keith are you coming in the water with us?  
  
K-Not right now. maybe later.  
  
L-Come on Captain, have some fun for once. Your book will still be here later.  
  
K-Later ok? He said giving Lance a look to just knock it off. Lance knew what he had to do.  
  
L-Well, Princess, I guess it's just you and me.  
  
Before she could say a word he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulders and started running with her to the water leaving Keith sitting there stunned.  
  
A-Keith! Help Me!!  
  
She squealed out in laughter as Lance tossed her in the lake and jumped in right after. He didn't like the fact that she was in Lance's arms. Maybe he should go just to keep an eye on him. He took off his pants and shirt and walked down to the edge of the lake. Pidge was sitting on Hunk's shoulders and Allura was sitting on Lances. Allura and Pidge were attacking each other trying to knock the other one off. Pidge soon fell in the water.  
  
A-Wahoo!  
  
L-Yeah baby! No one can beat this team!  
  
K- Wanna bet on that Lance?  
  
L- Well, well, Captain. Do I hear of a little wager coming about?  
  
K- We'll both take turns with Allura against the other guys, 2 out of 3 wins.  
  
K-Are you in Princess?  
  
A-I'm in. Let's do it.  
  
They waged war with each other as Pidge knocked Allura off the next two times in a row. Hunk and Pidge cheered out loud as they won the first round. Lance looked pissed off and leaned over so the Princess could climb down. He swam over to the edge of the lake as Keith swam over to take his place. He placed his hands on the Princess's sides and gazed in to her eyes.  
  
K-Are you ready?  
  
A-Ready? Who needs to be ready? Victory is ours!  
  
She smiled at him. He hoisted her up in the air and sat her on his shoulders. He ran his hands down her smooth legs and pushed her feet behind his arms towards his back to lock them in place. She thought she was going to pass out at the touch of his hands smoothing down her legs. Keith was hoping he knew what he got himself into with being this close to the princess. She ran her hands through his hair to comb it out of his line of vision. Keith and Allura took out Pidge all three times. Lance finally admitted defeat and the two of them cheered at their victory. Pidge and Hunk joined Lance at the picnic basket leaving Keith and Allura in the water. Keith quickly grabbed her waist and slammed her in the water. When she broke surface she dove at him.  
  
A-Why you little ingrate! I'm your partner!  
  
K-Not anymore! The games over!  
  
He ducked out of her path then dove down under. Allura looked all over and couldn't find him. She started to get worried because he hadn't broke surface in some time.  
  
A-Keith, Keith, where are you?  
  
All of a sudden she was pulled under. She reached the surface the same time Keith did. He was laughing but she wasn't.  
  
A-Keith, that's not funny.  
  
K-Of course it is! I can't help your a sore loser!  
  
A-I'm not complaining about losing you jerk! I thought you were hurt. You were down there for so long. Why do you think I was calling your name?  
  
He saw that she was serious and still a little shaken. He pulled her in his arms and stroked her wet tangled hair down her back.  
  
K-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. You know I would never purposely scare you.  
  
A-Maybe I'm overreacting a bit, it just seemed like you were down there so long.  
  
She looked up in to his dark brown eyes and saw a serious look replaced the humorous one from a minute ago. They realized just how close they were and what both of them were wearing. He caressed the side of her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.  
  
K-Allie.about last night, in my room.I just wanted you to know.  
  
A-Know what?  
  
He leaned towards her slowly closing his eyes. She closed her eyes waiting in anticipation of his lips touching hers. She could feel his warm breath tickling her lips and felt her heart pounding.  
  
L-Hey guys are you coming or what? Hunks about to eat your food!  
  
They jumped away from each other as quickly as possible.  
  
K-We.uh.we.. better head back up there.  
  
A-Yeah.  
  
They swam to shore and he helped her up on the bank. They sat down on the blanket and started to eat their lunch. Lance noticed how quiet they were and that they kept looking at each other every so often, but never making eye contact. Yep, he definitely interrupted something. A short while later they started to pack up their belongings and loaded everything on to the horses. They were back at the castle about a half-hour later. Every one went to take a shower and get freshened up. Once every one was ready they all sat down to have dinner. Keith quickly finished and said that he had some work to do. Everyone else went to the rec room to kick back for a while. Just as the princess was about to leave, Lance jumped up and asked to join her for a moment.  
  
A-What is it Lance?  
  
L-What's going on between you and Keith?  
  
A-What are you talking about?  
  
L-I've seen the way you two are with each other.  
  
A-We're friends, that's all.  
  
L-Do you love him?  
  
A-Yes, I mean No! I don't know Lance. I don't know what to do or say around him anymore. It's all so confusing. I don't even know if he feels anything for me.  
  
L- He's been in love with you for the last three years.  
  
A-He told you that?  
  
L-No, but I can see it every time he looks at you. The way he talks to you or listens to you. Go to him, be honest with him. You both deserve the truth.  
  
A-I wish I could. I don't know how.  
  
L-You could always pull my favorite move and kiss him senseless. I remember how good that worked with uh.what was her name again?  
  
She cleared her throat bringing him back to the present. He blushed a bright shade of pink at the way she was eyeing him after that little confession.  
  
A-Must have worked like a charm. You can't even remember her name.  
  
L- Just give me a minute to think about it. This happened a couple of months ago ok? Any ways, the point is, the two of you need to talk about this, and what ever you do, don't mention my name or he'll kill me for having this talk with you.  
  
A-Don't you tell anyone either.  
  
L-Deal. And by the way, her name was Larna.  
  
She tossed a pillow at his head and made her way towards her room. She needed to think and the more she thought, the more her head started to pound. She wished that he were holding her right now, the way he was in the lake today. She had to get him out of her head. She decided to take a walk in the garden. She walked around for a while than finally sat down on a stone bench. She looked up at the stars and remembered the story that Keith had told her last night. It was one of the most touching stories she had ever heard. Only she knew Keith to be so gentle, charming and caring. Not many people knew that her dashing strong captain was a big softie at heart. A smile came to her face as she remembered last Christmas at the orphanage. When she arrived she had found out that he had already been there for several hours handing out presents and reading stories to the kids. He looked absolutely adorable with kids hanging all over him as he told them how the dashing soldier had saved the beautiful princess from the evil monster. She thought of how her life would be if the two of them were to ever marry. He was more of a prince than any real one she had ever met before.  
  
Keith had decided to go for a walk. He was also trying to get her out of his mind. If only he could tell her how he truly felt about her. He remembered back to this morning at the lake, and how right it felt to hold her. Lance always had impeccable timing. He made his way to the garden knowing that she was probably there. He looked around amazed at how quiet it was. The team had gone out for the night and Nanny and Coran had also left in a hurry. He looked at the water fountain and saw her. The light of the moon made her glow like an angel with soft gold tendrils blowing in the night breeze. He knew that this was his chance to talk to her. He knew it wasn't a wise decision, but it was the only way he was going to have peace of mind. He slowly walked over to her, unsure of what to say, but knew he had to do it. She stood up and was about to go back inside when she saw him standing a few feet behind her.  
  
A-Hi, I didn't hear you come out.  
  
K-I just walked out a minute ago.  
  
A-Oh. It's beautiful night isn't it?  
  
K- Yes, it is.  
  
He took a couple of steps closer to her.  
  
A- Did you have a nice time at the picnic today?  
  
K-Most of it, yes.  
  
Maybe he was talking about the part he spent with her. Was that the nice part or was it when they weren't together? He always had her so confused.  
  
A-Oh. What do you mean by that?  
  
He slowly walked until he was an arm's length away. He could tell she was confused by the look on her face. He caressed her cheek and he felt her turn in towards his palm.  
  
K-What I meant to say was, I always enjoy spending time with you  
  
A-Our time together is very dear to me as well. It's so small though. We're always being interrupted.  
  
He looked into her dark blue eyes and they swallowed him whole. He smiled and understood what she meant. He grabbed the communicator from his pocket and turned it off. Her heart started banging against her ribcage. She knew there was no turning back now, not that she wanted too. They had both waited for this moment for too long.  
  
K-No interruptions this time.  
  
A-I can't believe you just did that!  
  
K-Me either.  
  
She reached for the communicator in her pocket as well and flipped the switch to off  
  
A-No interruptions.  
  
He slowly pulled her to him, her smile shining brightly. At that moment he knew had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, than when she smiled for him. His hands fit perfectly on her waist. She gently laid her hands on his chest and looked into his dark brown eyes. Both of his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her against his broad chest.  
  
A-I love the way it feels for you to hold me. It feels as if everything is perfect with this insane world and nothing else matters.  
  
K-Allura. I...  
  
A-Yes Keith?  
  
She gazed up in to his eyes. He tipped her chin up and slowly leaned in to brush a gentle kiss against hers lips. It was so light that she wasn't even sure if he had kissed her. They pulled away slowly and caught glances again. They both smiled and kissed again. His kiss was gentle. His mouth opened and felt her lips parting under his. He slowly slid his tongue in her mouth and gently probed and touched hers. She let out a soft moan at how wonderful a kiss could feel. He gently caressed her back with his hands as they worked up and down her spine. Then he caught a handful of golden silk in his fingers and caressed her scalp. She slid her hands up his chest making a soft moan escape his lips. She had no idea what her touch was doing to him. He felt a longing of desire flow through him and found his clothing starting to feel a little constricting. She kissed a pathway down his jaw and made her way to his ear lobe. She gently sucked and nibbled on it occasionally blowing on the lobe to send chills up his spine.  
  
K-Allura, I love you. I've loved you for a very long time. What ever the future holds for us, just know that I am forever changed and a better person because I met you.  
  
Allura's eyes glistened at his confession. Keith wiped away a tear that spilled down her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
A-I love you too. My heart has been in your hands since the first day you came to Arus.  
  
K-Allura, I don't care about what's proper anymore. I'm tired of fighting my feelings for you. I can't go back to the way things were before tonight.  
  
His lips branded hers staking claim that she belonged to him now. All of a sudden he lifted her up in to his arms and started walking back towards the castle.  
  
A-I don't want to head back yet.  
  
K-Everyone left. We're the only ones here tonight.  
  
A-Where's Nanny and Coran?  
  
K-Her sister was sick so they went to see her. The guys went to Masia to spend the night after a movie and dinner. They might not be back till early morning.  
  
A-Wow, they must really trust us. I think we need to give them a reason not to.  
  
She smiled with a mischievous grin. They made their way back to his room. Once in his room he stood her on her own feet again. She grabbed him and kissed him strong and passionately. After a moment they pulled apart breathless.  
  
K-Allura, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel pressured.  
  
She put a finger to his lips to hush him, making him wonder what she was thinking.  
  
A-I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you. I'm yours, now and forever if you'll have me.  
  
K-If I'll have you? You're all that I'll ever want.  
  
He pulled her close and placed lingering kisses on her lips. He gently laid her back on the bed and could see the nervousness on her face.  
  
K-I won't hurt you.  
  
A-I'm not afraid of you.  
  
K-Then what is it?  
  
A-I just don't understand how we were able to deny our feelings for so long.  
  
K-Never again.  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later.  
  
.  
  
A-Keith, will it always be like this?  
  
K-Every time with you Princess, will be like the first.  
  
A-I'm exhausted. Pleasantly numb even.  
  
K-Get some rest my love. It's going on three in the morning.  
  
He pulled her close to him and within seconds her breathing evened out. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and slowly he started to nod off with a smile of contentment on his face.  
  
About an hour later, Lotor and twenty of his soldiers crept through the palace hallways. He was so happy that Coran and Nanny had believed the story of her sister being sick. They had found a way to get past the alarms and plan a sneak attack. Allura was now his, and no one was going to stop him. He walked up to her door and shot at the lock with a blaster. The door opened, and he walked in. He walked over to her bed and noticed that the bed was still made, as if she hadn't been there all night. Rage took over him.  
  
L-She's not here! Find her now!  
  
The soldiers went running down the hallways checking other rooms of the castle looking for her. Lotor walked outside her room and looked at the one across the hall. There was a small brass plaque that said Captain on it.  
  
L-If I got rid of him, Arus would definitely fall to doom.  
  
He found the door unlocked and walked in. As he made his way to the bed he could see two figures sleeping in it. As he walked closer over to it, the moon cast a light across the face of Allura. She was naked from what he could tell and sleeping on Keith's chest. His eyes glowed with a flame of murderous content for the young pilot. He pulled out his blaster and raised it towards Keith.  
  
L-I'll kill you, you bastard!  
  
Keith and Allura's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice.  
  
Keith jumped up quickly but Lotor pointed the blaster at him.  
  
A-Lotor, what are you doing here?  
  
She grabbed the blanket around her chest. She had never seen him look so unstable before.  
  
L-You pathetic whore! The minute your precious Coran is gone, you shack with this ingrate.  
  
K-Leave her alone!  
  
L-I'll kill you a slow painful death for touching her.  
  
A-Lotor, please, don't do this!  
  
L-On your feet captain.  
  
Keith slowly climbed out of the bed. He was going to do what ever Lotor wanted him to, in order to protect Allura. He glanced over at his dresser and saw his gun. He had to stall Lotor long enough to get to it. Lotor kicked Keith's pants over to him and he put them on. Five soldiers walked into the room and grabbed Keith. There was nothing he could do. They had him trapped. Five more soldiers walked over and grabbed Allura. One gave her slip to her to put on. She slid it on as Lotor walked over to Keith.  
  
L- How dare you touch her you slime!  
  
Keith spat in his face. Lotor wiped the spit that was dripping off of his chin, and then punched Keith hard in the stomach. The blow nearly took his breath away as he slumped forward, the guards still holding him. He then grabbed Keith by the hair to lift his face to his. Allura was crying. She couldn't take much more of this madness.  
  
A- Please stop!  
  
He turned around with a snicker on his face. He walked over to where the guards held her and stood behind her.  
  
L-My dear Princess, you are nothing to me now. There was a time that I wanted you for my wife.  
  
He yanked her hair and brought his face close to hers. Keith wanted to kill him for hurting her.  
  
L-Now, since you have shamed yourself. I'm left to do the same.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and slid one hand over her breast. She squirmed to get free, but the guards had her pinned.  
  
K-I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!  
  
He jerked to try to get free, but one of the guards swung a club in to his stomach, again knocking the wind out of him. He glanced back up at Lotor who was smiling brightly at the pain he caused both of them. Allura whimpered at the feel of Lotor's flesh touching hers. Keith was screaming with rage. Allura closed her eyes. She couldn't look at Keith. She doubted she would ever have the courage to again.  
  
A-Lotor, please let Keith go, and I will come with you.  
  
K-No! Allura! Don't  
  
Lotor laughed at her request and walked back to where Keith was standing.  
  
L-I see, I let Commander Keith go, so he can rescue you. I don't like that idea. Let's try this one on for size. You will be my slave. Your planet and Voltron will both be mine. I think I'll let you watch the torture and pain that I inflict on your precious captain before I kill him.  
  
She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't care what Lotor did to her. She couldn't bear to cause Keith this kind of pain.  
  
A-Please stop, don't do this! I love him! If you ever felt one ounce of love for me, you would not do this.  
  
L-How dare you question my feelings for you!  
  
He whipped out his blaster and shot Keith twice in the chest. Keith slumped forward and the guards tossed him to the ground.  
  
A-NOOOO!  
  
She broke free and ran to his side.  
  
A-Keith, please don't die on me. I love you! I love you! Please!  
  
He was bleeding badly. His eyes slowly opened and caught hers. She cradled his head in her lap. His breathing was ragged. She knew he didn't have long.  
  
K-Allie.  
  
His eyes closed and he was unconscious. She cried, as she held him. Lotor walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
L-It's time to go Allura. He's dead now. Soldiers take her to the ship.  
  
They grabbed her and escorted her out of the room, though she tried like crazy to break free to get back to Keith.  
  
A-Keith! Keith! No!  
  
About an hour later, the rest of the gang was heading back. They had decided against staying in town, out of fear if something should happen while they were gone. As they entered the castle, they noticed how quiet it was. They didn't see any of the usual guards standing on post. They also noticed that the Castle alarm was set either.  
  
L-That's kind of strange.  
  
H-What?  
  
L-The alarm wasn't set tonight. That's not like Keith to forget something like that.  
  
P-I've got a bad feeling.  
  
H-So far, everything looks okay. Maybe we should go wake up Keith and let him know.  
  
L-Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I've got a funny feeling about this.  
  
They walked down the hallway to their rooms. They noticed that Keith's door was open. Lance pulled out his blaster and ushered the other guys to do the same. With his gun drawn, he slowly walked in the room. He flipped on the light and saw Keith lying on the floor with a small puddle of blood to his side. Lance ran to his side, fearing he might be dead.  
  
L-Keith! Keith, wake up!  
  
Pidge and Hunk came running in the room when they heard Lance.  
  
P-What's wrong?  
  
H-Oh my god! Is he alive?  
  
L-I can feel a pulse, but it's weak. Pidge, run and find Dr. Gorma!  
  
P-Right!  
  
L-Grab me that sheet! Hunk handed Lance the sheet and watched as Lance applied pressure to the oozing wound. Lance looked around the room frantically trying to get an idea of what happened while they were gone.  
  
L-Come on Keith, stay with me.  
  
Keith began to stir, hearing muddled voices around him.  
  
K-Allura.  
  
L-Keith stay quiet. Gorma's on his way.  
  
K-No, No, Allura...  
  
He slipped back under the dark spell that was consuming him, making Lance fear the worst. He quickly let out the breath he was holding after checking Keith's pulse and finding it.  
  
L-Damn it! Where's Gorma?  
  
P-We're here!  
  
Pidge and the Dr. came running in the room with a stretcher and IV unit.  
  
Dr-Quick, let's get him to the med wing. Does anyone know what happened? Has anyone seen the Princess?  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
L-No, we haven't. I'll bet Doom is behind this. Keith was trying to tell us something, but he went out before he could.  
  
They wheeled him back to the west wing. Soon Dr. Gorma was in surgery leaving the rest of the team out in the hall anxiously waiting the results. About a two hours later he came out of the room.  
  
L-How is he?  
  
Dr.-He's lost a lot of blood, but luckily none of the shots hit any major organs. He's under a local antistatic and will probably awaken shortly  
  
H-We have to find out what happened to the Princess.  
  
Dr.-I suppose I can use some salts to wake him.  
  
L-Let him rest.  
  
Dr.-Keith has always been a fast healer. Let's hope this time he keeps with that.  
  
They walked in to the room. Hunk and Pidge went to castle control to contact Coran and let them know what happened. Meanwhile, Lance and Gorma sat in Keith's recovery room discussing what could have happened. Voices in the background brought Keith too. He heard a familiar voice say that Allura was missing and that Lotor had to have found a way in the castle. He knew that he had to get to her before Lotor could hurt her. Keith's head jerked and his eyes popped open.  
  
K-Allura.  
  
Dr.-Keith, calm down.  
  
He ran to his side and tried to coax him into lying back on the bed. Keith grimaced in pain as he felt the injured muscles of his chest and abs contract from sitting up.  
  
K-Have to help...  
  
Dr.-Keith, where is the Princess?  
  
K-Lotor, Lotor has her  
  
L-How did he get in the castle?  
  
K-I don't know. We were sleeping. We never heard the alarms go off.  
  
Keith's eyes began to get heavy and fought falling asleep knowing he had to get to Allura.  
  
K-It was my fault. I couldn't protect her. He's going to hurt her. I have to save her.  
  
L-Keith, you can't do anything right now. You have to rest.  
  
P-We were only gone a few hours.  
  
H-We should have never left.  
  
L-Look, Pidge I want you to go contact Coran. Inform him of what's going on. Hunk, go to the control room, get shields up, and find out how they got in here. I'm going to check out Keith and Allura's rooms and see if I can find some kind of clue as to what happened. Notify me if you here anything.  
  
They all headed their separate directions. Lance walked into Allura's room. He looked around. Everything looked to be in place. Then he looked at her bed. It was still made. Not a wrinkle in it anywhere.  
  
L-She never went to bed? Jesus, it's like six in the morning.  
  
Puzzled, he walked out of her room down the hall to his. His room looked like a tornado hit it. Definitely, not how Keith usually keeps it. He grabbed the blankets off of the floor. The sheet that had blood on it was in his hand. He tossed it on the small puddle of blood on the floor to absorb it. He picked them up and put them in the hamper. He walked around to the other side of the bed and saw a large pool of satin. He picked it up and recognized it as Allura's. Then it hit him.  
  
L-Keith said Lotor was mad because he saw them together. Oh my god, he caught them in bed together. That's why he tried to kill Keith.  
  
Pidge and Hunk came to the door to give Lance their reports.  
  
L-What did Coran say?  
  
P-He's on his way back now. They actually left about three hours ago. Nanny's sister was never sick. It was a trick. They tried contacting us, but his communicator couldn't pick up a signal.  
  
L-We have to save the Princess. She's in great danger.  
  
H-What did you find out?  
  
Lance held up the dress and showed it to them.  
  
L-This is why Lotor tried to kill Keith.  
  
P-That's the Princess's dress. What does that have to do with?.. Oh... never mind. I get it.  
  
H-Wow! Way to go Captain!! He bagged the Princess!  
  
Lance grabbed Hunk by his collar and hurled him up against the wall.  
  
L-Don't you dare talk about either of them that way! Do you hear me!?! Keith would die for her in a minute. Hell, he practically did tonight. She would do the same for him.  
  
H-I'm sorry, it was just a joke.  
  
P-Stop it both of you. We have a lot of work to do.  
  
L-He's right. When is Coran coming back?  
  
P-He'll be back in about an hour.  
  
H-Did Doc say how he was doing.  
  
P-So far everything is ok.  
  
L-Let's go to castle control and try to get a lockdown on Lotor's position.  
  
About an hour and a half later, Nanny and Coran came running in to the control room.  
  
C-Have you heard anything from the Princess?  
  
L-No, not yet. Lotor's ship is still in the Denubian Galaxy. It's in the fifth quadrant by Acken.  
  
C-What happened? How is Keith?  
  
L-He's holding up for now. He was really worried about the Princess. From what Hunk found out, they found a way to override the alarm system. Keith and the Princess were sitting ducks.  
  
They turned around to see Dr. Gorma walking in the room.  
  
C-How is he Dr.?  
  
Dr.- He pulled through the surgery very well. Keith has always been a fighter. I think he's even more determined to get well because of the Princess. We only used a local on him, so he will probably awaken over the next hour.  
  
P-Can we go in and see him?  
  
Dr.- Yes, but don't upset him. Too much stress can always cause a put back.  
  
The four men walked in to his recovery room. Keith looked real pale. They noticed him stirring about.  
  
L-What's wrong with him?  
  
Dr.- Well, he's probably either having a bad dream, or he is reliving the events that happened earlier tonight.  
  
K-Allura...No...Don't go... I love you...  
  
They watched as he thrashed his head about. Coran went over to him and gently shook him on the shoulders. He didn't seem to be surprised by Keith's outburst. He knew that he and the Princess had strong feelings for each other. King Alfor had privately given Coran his approval of Keith, saying that if the Princess did marry him, it would be a marriage of love, honor, and loyalty.  
  
C-Keith, Keith it's me Coran. Wake up.  
  
Keith slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on him.  
  
K-Coran, she's gone... I tried to stop it... too many of them...  
  
C-Keith, it's alright. I know the situation.  
  
K-Have to save her...torture her.  
  
C-Lotor claims that he loves her, why would he hurt her?  
  
K-He wants to get back at me.  
  
He started coughing. Lance helped him take a sip of water. Keith started to slowly fall under again.  
  
C-Rest now. We will think of something.  
  
L-Coran I need to talk to you.  
  
He nodded and the two of them walked out in the hallway. Lance didn't know how to sugarcoat this. Coran needed to know how serious the situation was.  
  
C- What is it Lance?  
  
L-It's about Keith. Coran, you know how much Allura means to Keith don't you?  
  
C-I know that they are good friends. I know he is very protective over her.  
  
L-I'm talking more about their personal relationship.  
  
C-What are you getting at Lance?  
  
L-They love each other.  
  
C-Yes, I already knew that.  
  
L-You did?  
  
C-It's quite obvious to everyone but themselves I believe.  
  
Lance chuckled. Coran did have a point.  
  
L-Well, it wasn't obvious until tonight.  
  
C-How so? What do you mean?  
  
L-Coran, there is no easy way to say this. Lotor found the two of them together tonight.  
  
C-Well, that is to be expected, they are inseparable half-  
  
He looked up at Lance and realized what he meant.  
  
C- Are you saying that Lotor caught the two of them in bed with one another?  
  
He sounded outraged.  
  
L-Yes Coran, that's exactly what happened.  
  
C-How could any one let this happen? She's not married! Has this been going on for long?  
  
L-No tonight was their first.  
  
C-If you weren't here, how do you know this? She could have been sleeping with the Captain for quite some time now!  
  
L-No she hasn't! He replied back angrily. How dare you !  
  
C-I beg your pardon.  
  
L-How dare you pass judgment on him. I would give anything to have the type of love they have! Complete trust and loyalty. I've never met a prince half as noble as Keith, have you?  
  
All of a sudden, King Alfor appeared before them.  
  
K-Coran, this young pilot speaks wisely. Let him be. I already gave you my blessing for the two young lovers.  
  
C-But Sire, I thought that they would court, than marry. I didn't expect this type of behavior from them.  
  
K-True, but you can not control the heart. They have the same love that Gwen and I share. That type of love holds no bounds and shall not be thought of being sinful. Where ever they lead, only good will prevail, strictly because of their fleeting love. Once Allura is home, and Keith is well, they will marry. They know that is the only thing that will make them truly happy. Obey them.  
  
C-Yes sire. As you wish.  
  
K-Not as I wish, but as the next King and Queen of Arus will wish.  
  
Slowly King Alfor started to disappear. Lance and Coran looked at each other. King Alfor was right.  
  
C-Lance, I apologize. I don't know what came over me. I should have never judged Keith so harshly. L-It's alright Coran. Besides, I'm not the one that needs to hear the good news.  
  
  
  
To be cont. Please review!  
  
As many of you might know, this story used to be on fanfic.net, but since NC-17 is no longer allowed it had to be revamped and redone in places!! 


End file.
